Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to industrial machines and adjusting the manufacturing processes employed by these machines.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Various types of industrial machines are used to perform various manufacturing operations and tasks. For instance, some machines are used to create and finish parts associated with wind turbines. Other machines are used to create mechanical parts or components utilized by vehicles. Still other machines are used to produce electrical parts (e.g., resistors, capacitors, and inductors to mention a few examples). Typically, industrial machines are controlled at least in part by computer code (or a computer program) that is executed by a processor that is located at the machine.
Sometimes the results of the manufacturing operation are not optimal. For example, the manufacturing operation may take too much time, or the resultant product may have dimensions that vary from a required specification. These problems affect the efficiency of the entire manufacturing facility and increase customer dissatisfaction with the product created by the process.
Previous attempts to address these problems have not been made, but unfortunately, have not been successful.